


Christmas Sweaters

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Seriously don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Bucky Barnes learns to knit, which leads to adorable Christmas gifts for his boyfriends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).



> This was 100% fully and completely inspired my dearest, darlingest MoodyBear <3 I hope you enjoy this half as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Thank you for everything, you are truly a fantastic human and I am ever so grateful to have you in my life - but real and fandom related.
> 
> (And, this fits perfectly for the STB Square G1 - Tony Builds Bucky's Arm)

“We said we weren’t buying each other gifts?” Steve questioned as he plopped on the couch and curled himself around Tony, who looked just as confused as he was.

“You are correct,” Bucky admitted, as he leaned in to kiss both of them on the forehead, not helping their frowns lessen. “I _made_ you something, didn’t buy it.”

“That was an option?!” Tony replied, slightly petulant, which made Bucky smirk.

“Not gonna apologize for thinking of it when you didn’t, _genius_!”

Tony huffed and snuggled into Steve who just soothed him with kisses. Bucky rolled his eyes fondly at them as he grabbed the two boxes that he’d placed under the tree the night before. He knelt in front of them placing a box on each of their knees as best he could, considering how tangled together they’d managed to get in the short time they’d been sitting there.

“I didn’t mean to upset either of you. It was a bit of a self-serving project if I’m being honest,” Bucky explained, rubbing a hand on Tony’s thigh, and holding on to Steve’s hand with the other. “This is what came of it. I have one too, and I’ll go grab it once you guys open these.”

Bucky was being honest; it had started as a way to work on the fine motor skills of his new arm. From the moment he’d been back at the tower, even before Tony and Steve had confessed their attraction for him and their desire to date him, Tony had insisted on working on his arm.

_“I refuse to let you walk around with Hydra tech attached to you anymore,” Tony had told him one day. “I know Shuri did a great job with upgrades, but if you’ll let me, I want to build you a new arm. No more Winter Soldier reminders, no more Hydra. Just James Barnes. You can even pick the colour, although hot rod red would look good on you, I’m sure.”_

Just before the holidays the year prior, Tony had finished it for him. Like everything Tony did, it exceeded Bucky’s expectations. It was also far more advanced, and the learning curve had been steeper than he’d anticipated - it was so much more responsive and could handle far more delicate tasks than the other had even after Shuri'd gotten her hands on it. They tried to find activities for Bucky to work on his fine motor skills but, no matter how much Tony insisted that hand jobs helped, nothing seemed to work on the more delicates aspects of what he needed to fine-tune.

Until he discovered knitting.

He’d found Sam one day, curled up in one of the armchairs on the common floor of the Tower, knitting a scarf. He studied the movements and patterns as Sam’s hands moved effortlessly – even as Bucky kept asking questions – and Bucky asked him if he could teach him. He had free time on his hands, what with not being quite ready for full time Avenger missions just yet, and Sam often stayed behind with him due to his obligations at the VA.

Bucky took to knitting squares much more easily than either of them expected, and they stocked everyone’s floors with new dishcloths within weeks. Introducing additional colours had been a challenge, as had been using smaller and smaller needles. But Bucky worked through it and in the Fall, he decided on what he was making his boyfriends for Christmas.

“Go ahead, open’em,” Bucky nudged both of them playfully.

They both sat properly on the couch, shifting their boxes as they did. They each glanced at one another and perfectly on cue started tearing at the wrapping paper on their boxes. Bucky smiled as they each reached the boxes and popped the lids open. They moved silky tissue paper aside to reveal so-called Ugly Christmas Sweaters in their respective superhero colour schemes.

“Buck-“ Steve beamed at him, words obviously failing him as he ran his hand over his sweater – bright blue with red and white stripes at the cuffs and along the hem to match his uniform, the white star in the center of his chest.

“You _made_ this?” Tony’s voice was quiet as he just stared at his own, hot rod red sweater with a golden Iron Man face plate knit in the center.

“Are they okay?”

“Sweetheart, it’s amazing.” Tony slid off the couch and onto Bucky’s lap, running a hand through Bucky’s hair before resting both hands on his cheeks. “I can’t believe you made these. Thank you so much, James.” He pulled Bucky into a kiss, only stopping when they both felt Steve’s arms wrap around them.

“Tony’s right, Buck. It’s amazing. But more importantly, _you’re_ amazing.” Tony nodded in agreement as he let himself fall back so he could rest against Steve’s chest. “I can’t even imagine what the past couple of years have been like for you. I’m so proud of you. Not just the sweaters, but everything, babe. We’re both so lucky to have found you – in every sense of that sentence.” Steve managed to steal his own kiss from Bucky over Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m happy you found me too,” Bucky added once Steve let him go. “Okay, this is getting way too mushy for my taste. Breakfast?”

“Wait, that’s not what Christmas is about? All the mushy, fluffy, Christmas magic stuff. Has Hallmark been lying to me all these years?” Tony put a hand to his heart and gasped in faux shock.

Steve kissed his temple before settling him back fully on Bucky’s lap so he could get up. He grabbed his sweater and put it on, beaming with pride as he pulled it over his head.

“What’s that?” Tony asked as something fell from Steve’s box. He picked up the small bit of yarn and turned it around. “Are those-“

“They're smaller versions of our sweaters. For the tree,” Bucky explained. “I made those ones first, saw a thing online with little Santa and Mrs. Claus clothes lines. Thought it’d be cute. Made some for the whole team actually. And then thought I’d make the bigger ones.”

“You really are fucking amazing,” Tony added again, arms wrapping around Bucky’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“How ‘bout you guys put your sweaters on, and I’ll go start on breakfast. French toast sound good?” Steve asked, already on his way to the kitchen.

Tony and Bucky called out their agreement while Tony tried to reach for his sweater without moving from Bucky’s lap. After some struggling, and an assist, he managed to get it on, bunching the sleeves into his hands like he loved to do when he stole/borrowed Bucky or Steve’s sweaters.

“Arm’s good then?” Tony asked Bucky quietly, making the other man chuckle.

“You ask me ten times a day, and the answer is still the same. It’s perfect, Tony. Nothing needs tweaking or fixing. It’s almost like the real deal. I’m good.” Tony nodded slowly, but Bucky knew he’d never be fully satisfied and there would be more scans and tweaks in his future regardless of what he said or how delicately he could knit anything. “Come help me put my sweater on, and we can hang the new ornaments on the tree?”

“Sounds good.”

As they made their way towards the bedroom, Steve huffed out a laugh. “You guys better be back to help me with this.”

“Can’t make any promises, Cap. Gotta see what all that knitting’s done for those fine motor skills and all that jazz.” Bucky groaned playfully, having heard that line before. “Merry Christmas to me!”

_Merry Christmas, indeed_ , Bucky thought to himself, as Steve laughed, and Tony pulled him faster towards their bedroom.


End file.
